Ghost Rider: I Just Wanna Feel Something
by moviefanatic17
Summary: A Songfic I thought would fit really well with the story of Johnny Blaze...it moves pretty fast and is kind of vague, it makes more sense if you've seen the movie Please review, and the song is I Wanna Feel Something by Trace Adkins...i dont own GR, dang!


**GHOST RIDER: I WANNA FEEL SOMETHING**

**(A:N/ this is a songfic I thought would fit really well with the story of Johnny Blaze...it moves pretty fast and is kind of vague, it makes more sense if you've seen the movie, but it's a good story! Please review, and the song is "I Wanna Feel Something" by Trace Adkins.)**

**I Wanna Feel Something**

_If you're telling me I'm not on fire_

_You're just preaching to the choir_

_I've gotten dull as ol' barbed wire from living_

As Karen Carpenter played softly in the background, a man in a white jumpsuit stared at his reflection in the mirror, deep in thought.

_Last night I watched the evening news _

_It was the same old nothing new_

_It should have cut me right in two, but it didn't_

_I don't know why it didn't _

Johnny Blaze didn't care. He just didn't _care_. About anything, or about anyone. Not anymore. His life had ended the day he made that deal.

_But I wanna feel something_

_Something that's a real something_

_That moves me_

_That proves to me I'm still alive_

Everyone questioned Johnny's reasoning behind his crazy stunts. Just the night before, Johnny was telling the closest person he had to a friend why he did what he did.

_"I just want proof that it's me. Riding the bike."_

Johnny knew that since that night, something, or _someone_, was keeping him alive. Sure, he'd get concussions, break bones, but never die. He was like a machine.

_I want a heart that beats, that bleeds_

_A heart thats bursting at the seams_

_I wanna care, I wanna cry, I wanna scream_

_I just wanna feel something_

There was only one persone who could ever make him feel. The only one who could save him now. Too bad she hated him.

_If you're telling me that's just how it is_

_I don't buy it, cause once I was kissed_

_By a brown haired girl with cherry lips_

_On her porch when I was sixteen_

_Roxanne._ His true love. He'd left her the day he'd lost himself. He still pictured her, waiting in the rain, waiting for him to take her away. Every time Johnny closed his eyes, he still pictured her beautiful face, and could still taste her kiss.

_And I felt it somewhere in my soul_

_And time stood still _

_And I couldn't let go_

_I can't tell_

_Cause I don't know when I got so cold_

_When did I get so cold?_

As fate would have it, Johnny saw Roxanne again that very day. Something about seeing her again gave him hope. As he said, she was the sign. The sign that he could have a second chance. She was back in his life, and maybe she could rid him of the coldness and emptiness that had taken him over.

_I wanna feel something_

_Something that's a real something_

_That moves me_

_That proves to me I'm still alive_

_Run my fingers through your fingers_

_Cross your face and through your hair_

_And close my eyes_

_And breathe you in like air_

_I just wanna feel something_

But that couldn't happen. Not in Johnny's life. The very night he'd gotten his second chance; a date with Roxy. But the devil had finally come to claim him. On that night of all nights. Not only had he broken his promise to Roxanne for the date, he'd also broken her heart..._again. _He'd tried to explain to her, but she'd finally had enough. She'd gotten angry at him and said things she later tried to make up for. The night she came back to him again, he knew he couldn't stay with her. Her kiss was inticing, but he needed to put her safety first. He pushed her away by telling her the truth.

_I hate that I'm jaded and I made you cry_

_But still you stick around me_

_Only God knows why_

She'd seen him that night. And through all he'd done to keep her safe, it didn't work. He went to save her, and he did. After Blackheart was gone, Johnny couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't keep pushing her away. She'd accepted him when he was in his worst state...when he was a monster.

_Damn it all to hell I'm done_

_Cause I don't like what I've become_

_So come here baby_

_Come here baby_

She hadn't been afraid, and Johnny figured he shouldn't be either. Bad things would come, but Johnny would do everything he could to protect her. The Rider would protect her. He knew that Roxanne could help him feel.

_I wanna feel something _

_Something that's a real something_

_That moves me _

_That proves to me I'm still alive_

_Run my fingers through your fingers_

_Cross your face and through your hair_

_And close my eyes _

_And breathe you in like air_

_I just wanna feel something_


End file.
